sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
June Stahl
|last seen = |appearances = 19 episodes (see below) |portrayed by = Ally Walker }}Agent June Stahl was an agent of the ATF on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actress Ally Walker, June makes her debut on the episode in the series' first season. Based out of Stockton, California, June was investigating SAMCRO in Charming. She played a recurring role through the series' first, second, and third seasons, served as the main antagonist for the second half of Season 1, a secondary antagonist in Season 2, and a main antagonist in Season 3, and met her demise on the episode in the series' third season. Personality She was obsessed with proving to all that she was tough, and unnerved her male fellow law enforcement officers with her swaggering arrogance and tendency to regard them as sex objects. She was fairly gung-ho in her attitude to law enforcement, and often made choices that would generate the most personal glory rather than reliable results, as such her actions frequently had severe negative consequences that she would refuse to take responsibility for, much to the disgust of more conventional law enforcement officers like David Hale, and outlaws such as SAMCRO alike. Biography Season One June Stahl arrives in Charming in episode 6, "AK-51", and is assigned to a case involving SAMCRO and their involvement in inter-state arms trafficking. She had been called in by David Hale, the local police department's Deputy Chief, as he had been struggling to rid the town of the gang due to Chief Wayne Unser's corruption. She soon becomes involved in an affair with David Hale. Jax, SAMCRO's Vice-President, witnessed them in a sexual encounter at the Charming Police Station while breaking Cherry out of lockup. Agent Stahl became even more obsessed with crushing SAMCRO after being severely beaten by Otto, who smashed her face into a table as a way to show the club that he did not succumb to her pressure. He also detested her for arresting his wife Luann as a way to force him to become an informant. Her subsequent attempts to recruit Opie caused her to trick Clay, SAMCRO's President, into believing that Opie had betrayed the Club and the others with whom he murdered Brenan Hefner, a port commissioner. Clay responded by ordering Tig to kill Opie and pin it on the One-Niners street gang. Opie's wife, Donna Winston, who was driving his truck, was mistakenly killed instead. This incident caused a rift between Stahl and Deputy Chief Hale, who icily told her at the crime scene, "This blood's on you." Stahl, however, was not much impressed. It is likely that she was less interested in Hale and was just simply using him. She continued in her attempts to bring down SAMCRO until the very end, keeping another member, Bobby, in jail three weeks after the case was dropped and he was a free man. When Clay asked her why she did that, even though it caused so much sorrow and did not accomplish anything, she says it gave her peace of mind. However she did not seem like a sore loser even joking around with Clay that she could amaze him as a pole dancer. In a deleted scene on the Season 1 DVD, she is shown waking up with a naked woman in her bed and telling her she has to go. Thus, implying that she is bisexual. Season Two Agent Stahl is first seen in Season 2 with Bobby Elvis, who is still incarcerated for his alleged role in the murder of Brandon Hefner, the Port Authority agent. When Bobby asks what she got out of spending countless man hours and thousands of dollars, as well as getting her "face bashed in" by Otto Delaney, yet still not being able to bring down SAMCRO (or even being able to pin this murder on Bobby), she responds with "Peace of mind". She is seen returning Bobby to Teller/Morrow Automotive, which doubles as the Sons of Anarchy club house, where a party is being held in honor of Bobby's return. She is sarcastically asked by Clay to stay at the party, noting that he believes she could "do some serious damage to a stripper pole". She states "You have no idea...", and then leaves. After a long absence, she again returns to investigate the L.O.A.N. and the True IRA. She visits Clay in jail in attempt to get him to turn on the IRA. Although she fails at that, their conversation ultimately provokes a physical confrontation between Jax and Clay. She also visits Jax Teller as well in an attempt to exploit the schism between SAMCRO and the IRA and ends up revealing the IRA's betrayal of SAMCRO to L.O.A.N. Jax declines the offer and instills dread upon Stahl with the revelation of her colleague Josh Kohn's murder. Stahl was able to prey on Chibs' desire to reunite with his family and the two worked out a deal where if Chibs delivered the True IRA to the ATF, she would rescue his estranged wife and daughter and would grant complete immunity for any crimes to SAMCRO. However, Stahl decided to change the deal (no immunity for SAMCRO) but couldn't convince Chibs to go along with it. She threatened him by saying that she herself would tell the IRA about Chibs' betrayal, but she was still unable to break him. When Opie found out that his wife, Donna's, death was a result of Stahl making Opie appear to be a snitch, he found her and threatened her at gunpoint. However, he showed mercy and let her live. He took out the clip to his gun and gave it to Stahl. After Opie left, Stahl broke down and started crying. In the season two finale, Stahl discovers that Ethan Zobelle is an FBI informant and passes the information to Chief Unser, who in turn passes it onto SAMCRO. She continued her sting operation with Edmond Hayes and was able to arrange a meeting between him and his father, Cameron Hayes. Cameron secretly told Edmond to kill Stahl, so Edmond convinced Stahl that another meeting would take place and she arranged for only herself to be present. At his home, Edmond retrieved a gun but couldn't bring himself to kill Stahl. Stahl revealed that the ATF knew all along about Cameron's plan and that Edmond's gun was loaded with blanks. Feeling like a fool, Edmond punched Stahl and attempted to escape, but Stahl was able to fire several shots from her sidearm and accidentally killed Edmond. Soon after, Polly Zobelle showed up to say goodbye to Edmond, but instead found his dead body. Before finding Stahl, Gemma appeared in the house, looking to exact revenge on Polly. Gemma killed Polly in self-defense and then discovered Edmond's body and Stahl. After telling Gemma to flee, Stahl tricked Gemma into handling her gun, making it appear that Gemma killed both Polly and Edmond. After Gemma escaped, Stahl announced over her radio that Gemma had murdered Polly Zobelle and then took Stahl's sidearm to kill Edmond Hayes. However, Edmond's father had been eavesdropping on Stahl's broadcast and ends up killing SAMCRO prospect Half Sack and kidnapping Jax's infant son in retaliation. Season Three At the start of season three, Stahl showed no remorse for the fact that her actions led to the death of Half-Sack and the kidnapping of baby Abel. She was demoted off of the IRA case by the ATF after the events at the end of season 2 but was looking for ways to return to the case. She interrogated Tara regarding the kidnapping and was agitated even though Tara was being truthful in an effort to get law enforcement to assist in the search for Abel. Clay told Stahl that if anything happened to Abel because of her, he will personally kill her. Gemma made a personal deal with Stahl to surrender to the federal authorities, but she faints at the SAMCRO clubhouse before she can turn herself in. At the hospital, Stahl informed Gemma that the US Attorney will take away the deal because she didn't turn herself in even though she was incapacitated. Jax took a risky move and secretly made an off-the-record deal with Stahl to give her the True IRA in exchange for Stahl pushing back their upcoming bail hearing, reduced time on their gun charges, and Stahl recanting her statement against Gemma. Stahl proved to be trustworthy in her deal with Jax when she is able to push back SAMCRO's bail hearing by 10 days so that the bikers can go to Belfast to get Abel back. She supplied a rigged testimony for Gemma to relay to the US Attorney's office, incriminating Agent Tyler in the process. She has been trustworthy because she knows that Jax's knowledge of the California gun-running operation can save her dying career and unlike the rest of her deals she had a lot to lose by breaking. It is reinforced in season three that Agent Stahl is bisexual. She is shown to be in an intimate relationship with Agent Amy Tyler, whom she killed in order to fabricate a story that Agent Tyler murdered Cameron Hayes' son, Edmond, thus "verifying" the false testimony created by Stahl and given by Gemma as part of the deal she made with Jax to get Gemma off the hook for the same murder. In the finale of Season 3, she exposes Jax's deal to the club thinking they would kill him. Her motivation for doing so seems to have been malicious, although she claims it was because she "had to make sure the Prince really turned rat". Soon after her attempt to "out" Jax as a rat to his Club, it is revealed that all of SAMCRO had been in on the plan the entire time. This ultimately leads to Opie, with the help of Unser, executing Agent Stahl in retribution for her role in the death of his wife, Donna. During this confrontation Stahl breaks down crying and begs Opie for her life before he shoots her in the back of the head with a MAC10, executing her in a similar fashion that Donna was. Murders Committed *Edmond Hayes - Shot in the back. ("Na Trioblóidí") *Amy Tyler - Shot in the neck. ("June Wedding") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Killed by Opie Winston